Sidebar: 'Sty Lark'
by Steven Galloway
Summary: Set two weeks after "Visitation". Who or what is a "Sty Lark"?


"Sidebar:'Sty Lark" **A 'gap' fic within the 'DF Continuum'** By Steven Galloway SGall23241@aol.com 'Daria' is the superb creation of Glen Eichler and Susie Lewis Lynn for MTV, which is a division of Viacom International Inc., and is written solely for the purpose of entertainment and/or enjoyment of the readers of 'Daria' fanfics, and not for profit, so please don't sue me, I'm not rich. This particular 'Daria' fanfic is copyright © 2003 by Steven Galloway, and may be used only with my permission, which basically means that you can freely distribute it as long as you use my name, and not change its contents. My thanks to such books as "The Daria Database" by Peggy Nicoll and the "Daria Diaries" by Anne D. Bernstein for providing valuable information on 'Daria'. 

**(First note to reader: This takes place almost two weeks after the events in "Visitation". Also, it will take place the same time as to my other Sidebar fic "To The Reardon, March". If you haven't read either "Revelations" or its follow-up "Visitation" as of yet, I suggest that you do first. Be forwarned, though: "Revelations" is huge, and "Visitation" is even huger--er, I mean, even longer.)**

**(Second note to reader: My "Season Five" is going to be different from the "standard" Season Five that was viewed on the 'Daria' TV show, obviously because of Darren's presence. This has, after all, turned out to become another 'Daria' "reality". For example, "Fizz Ed" has taken place already, basically because it's a plot device to help this fic along, which you'll see why soon. I don't care what the writers wanted to imply, I can't and won't believe that Lawndale High plays a football game after the Super Bowl! Even for a show such as 'Daria', it's ludicrous! Hence, please use your imagination, and pretend that this has already happened early in the high school football season [like it should have been to me], okay? Thanks. Also, several upcoming episodes that were in the "standard" Daria Season Five will not take place (Seriously, to me, who of you will miss them? I won't!), or the ones that do will be altered slightly in another way, once again thanks to Darren's presence. "Life In The Past Lane", won't happen, though the character Nathan does exist, and may make an appearance down the road someplace, though not in this fic. "Art Burn" won't either [Jane's more successful in her career in this continuum], the same for "Lucky Strike" [the "sister thing", which will be addressed in this fic], "Fat Like Me" [Quinn and Sandi get along much better in my continuum since "Revelations" and "Visitation"], and "Prize Fighters" [Daria doesn't need the money for college, obviously]. You might say I'm sort of "intermixing" my continuum with parts of the show's final season.)**

**(Third note to the reader: The character "David Sorenson" was Quinn's tutor during the summer in the 'Daria' movie "Is It Fall Yet?", which, of course did not happen in my universe, but he's existing here at this time during her junior year in high school, obviously. If you haven't by any crazy chance seen the movie as of yet, I suggest that you do to understand who he is. Now, on with the story!)**

_(Scene is at the Lawndale County airport. It is Friday afternoon)_

Daria and Tom watched Jane board the private jet Darren had sent for her from the airport's observation window. Jane sat aside her black skull bag and easel for a moment as she observed them, waving goodbye after she reached the top of the steps, then gathered her things and went inside.

Daria and Tom had returned the wave, moreso with Tom. Daria merely gave a brief, weak shake of her hand, in an unenthusiastic manner.

A few minutes passed, then the jet slowly taxied unto the main runway, eventually stopping. After another minute of revving up its jet engines, it began to rapidly accelerate, eventually taking off into the partly-cloudy sky.

Daria and Tom stared wordlessly at the plane until it vanished into the clouds, then both turned away in the very busy terminal to go to Tom's car outside.

DARIA: (Small sigh as they're walking:) There Jane goes, off into the wild blue yonder to see my brother.

TOM: (After a moment:) Miss her already, huh?

DARIA: (Pauses, cocks an eyebrow:) Is it that obvious?

TOM: (Slight smirk:) When I noticed how "enthusiastic" your hand was moving as you waved goodbye, I pretty much guessed.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Hm. I'll have to learn how to cut down on my wildly emotional reactions. (Tom chuckles)

TOM: Good idea. Next time, try not to let that hand get totally out of control. (Pauses, sees that Daria's spirit is still a little down, encouraging tone:) Hey, Jane'll be back on Sunday afternoon. The time will fly by before you know it.

DARIA: It had better, or I'll be forced to hunt down the timekeeper, and blow him away with his own starting gun. (Pauses as Tom chuckles:) Was it just me, or did she seem sort of down a little?

TOM: (Cocks an eyebrow:) Huh? What do you mean? Jane seemed okay to me, I didn't notice anything.

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I dunno, it's just that Jane wasn't her usual talkative self. You'd think that she'd be going on non-stop about seeing her boyfriend and my brother after two excruciating weeks of only talking to him over the phone. (Pauses, realizes:) You don't think she had Krystal and Trent on her mind, do you? (Tom glances at Daria, cocks an eyebrow) You remember, we told you about that little hand-holding incident between those two on the way back from staying at Darren's.

TOM: (Nods with certainty:) Oh, _yeah_. Jane really looked PO'd.

DARIA: Well, I know she was also PO'd when she told me yesterday at school that Trent had called her the night before, telling Jane that he and Krystal had met several times since, and Krystal even had gone to see some of his concerts just before she had to go back to Eastward. (Tom's eyebrows raise) Trent said he and Jesse weren't going to come home until tonight, a day late--(pauses:) though Nick and Max were coming back here today after their tour ended. (Slight smirk:) I think Jesse also wanted to see Fiona again. (More serious expression:) As for Trent, Krystal asked him if he could stop by Maness for one more day. (Pauses:) I wonder how they'll return? By plane--?

TOM: Or by a rented car. (Pauses, realizes:) _Whoa_. You don't think Trent and Krystal would--

DARIA: (Shakes head quickly, cuts him off:) --I don't wanna think about that at _all_. I _do_ know that Jane really wanted to talk to Trent pretty badly about what the deal was with him and Krystal, to tell him about her, and what Jane thought she was up to.

TOM: Well, it can wait until Sunday night or Monday, right? What's another day or two?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) I guess nothing. I just hope that she won't keep what I suspect is her bad mood while she's around Darren up there. To my bro, Krystal's a friend, like a "sister", if you'll recall. When Jane told him about it over the phone, Darren didn't see what the big deal was, and I know that sorta bothered Jane after she got off. I hope there's no fireworks, or anything, if she brings it up to him again. (Adds, sighs:) I can't blame her, though. I can't help but to think that Krystal's up to some crap, too. It _was_ pretty fast the way she and Trent might've gotten together, when you think about it.

TOM: (Slight smirk:) Not like Jane and Darren did, huh?

DARIA: (Scowls slightly, stops, which also stops Tom, annoyed tone:) I think the two situations are a little bit different, Tom. Unlike Krystal, Darren and Jane didn't have any (finger quote:) "ulterior motives" when they hooked up, sudden French kiss or not. Krystal, I and Jane suspect, does, which is to probably get Jane's goat--

TOM: (Adds, slight teasing tone:) --And it seems to be working, too, from the way both of you are going on about this. (Daria glares at him for a moment, looks off) C'mon, Daria. Even if Krystal _is_ "getting Jane's goat" like you two think, at least she's not going after Darren anymore, that's okay--

DARIA: (Cuts him off while keeping the scowl, her voice rises a little, annoyed, sarcastic:) --But it's "okay" if she might be doing that because Jane "won" Darren, and I suppose it's "okay" if Krystal might just be using Trent, and doesn't really like him, huh? (Tom rolls eyes)

TOM: (Sighs:) What I _mean_ is that Trent's a big boy, and he can take care of himself in a relationship, (adds quickly:) provided if there really is one brewing there, right? We don't know that for sure, Krystal's coming to Mystik Spiral concerts or not. Besides, Jane'll speak to him when she gets back, and he'll probably ask Krystal what's going on himself afterwards. I think we ought to leave this alone until then. (Notices Daria's slight frown that's now pondering what he's said, slightly smiles:) How about it?

DARIA: (After a moment, slightly curt:) Fine. (Hesitates as she resumes walking with Tom:) Like you said, I guess I'll, um, find out either late Sunday night or Monday from Jane about this anyway.

TOM: (Nods head:) Exactly. (Changes subject:) So, how'd Mystik Spiral do on their tour?

DARIA: Pretty good, based on what Jane told me. Their two managers (slight frown:) nabbed roughly 45% of the take, according to the contract they all worked out with my mom. Jane also told me that Trent said the managers wanted to book them again immediately, but that he and the fellows had to talk about everything first, especially with my mother, then they'd get back to them. If the fellows do hook up again with those two, however, Jane said that the next time the take the managers had gotten won't be as large.

TOM: (Slight smile:) Good. It looks as if they're learning how to deal with the financial ins and outs of the business, huh?

DARIA: (Shudders:) And with my _mom_ of all people, showing the way. I sure as hell hope that _she_ doesn't want to suddenly become their manager and take them out on the road. I don't wanna have nightmares of seeing her in grunge clothing, or in skintight leather.

TOM: (Laughs:) Somehow, I can't see your mother chucking aside her newfound partnership in her law firm for ear-jarring loud music and Goth bars or nightclubs. (Smirks:) Your dad would stop her.

DARIA: (Returns the smirk:) Not if he's too busy conversing with Henri over e-mail about improving the way he cooks at home, like he's been doing recently. Since we've gotten back from Darren's, he's sprung several exotic dishes on us between his suddenly-successful and busy work schedule.

TOM: (Coy expression:) Any improvement in the cusine at Chez Morgendorffer?

DARIA: So-so. Let's just say that we're having more of roasted duck, chicken terriyaki, filet mignon, and shish kabobs than frozen lasagna these days. Even my mom's getting in on the cooking act by trying a dish or two of her own, since she's had more time at home after getting Marianne her own assistant, and having to do less work as a full partner now. I think it's sort of killing her with all of that "free time" she has now, getting off at the "unusual" time of 5:00 p.m. (Sighs:) Overall, I guess things have really improved in our lives since Darren's come into it.

TOM: (Senses something's not quite right, probes:) Thaaaat's--(pauses:) good, right?

DARIA: (Shrugs:) Eh. It's okay, don't get me wrong, it's just my usual and reliable sense of suspecting that impending doom will kick in soon, that's all. (Tom chuckles) As for Quinn, hell has frozen over because she's actually developed a serious interest in her studies with this "David" guy tutoring her. (Pauses, ponders:) And maybe in _him_ as well. (Tom looks surprised) He's not exactly what I thought is Quinn's "definition" of a guy, you know, his being "geeky-looking", and all, you met him once. (Tom gives a quick nod) She even asked me what _I_ thought about him a few days ago.

TOM: (Feigning hurt, mock-gasps:) W-What did you tell her? (Narrows eyes, mock-suspicious expression and "offended" tone:) S-Should I be jealous? Tell me, woman!

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) Relax, you raging, possessive, hormone-driven maniac. I simply told her that David seemed like a nice guy, and that he obviously had a high threshold for pain, (pauses:) since he was putting up with _her_. (Tom laughs) Quinn asked me if I thought he was cute, and I told her he was, (pauses:) in that "not a brain dead surfer kind of way". She even told me she asked the other FC'ers, who're being tutored by him as well, what they thought. Sandi was actually "neutral", meaning she didn't have an opinion either way. Tiffany was vacant, of course, and Stacy, who seemed pretty enthusiastic, telling Quinn to "Go for it".

TOM: (Mock-ponders, looks up briefly:) Hmmm. Isn't there supposed to be some sort of ethics code about a student falling for her tutor, or something? I mean, David's older than her, right?

DARIA: That hasn't stopped Quinn before, since she's had guys, especially the older ones, fall for _her_. Remind me to tell you later about the time the minister at my cousin Erin's wedding tried to put his moves on her afterwards. (Tom stares at her, wide-eyed, shocked)

TOM: Ooookay...

DARIA: (Adds:) ...And how that same minister got into a _fight_ with one of Quinn's many admirers over my delighted sister, the same day all other hell broke loose at that very same wedding.

_(Note to reader: This all happened in the episode "I Don't")_

TOM: (Now shocked again:) Ooookay again. (Pauses:) You've basically told me, you know. (Daria smirks) How about _you_? When were you supposed to meet the new editor for that teen magazine you're going to write for? What's it named again?

DARIA: _TeenLife_, which is a simple, straightforward title I'll admit, not egotistical or asinine, like _Val_ was. As for the editor, Constance is gonna call me early next week to let me know whom she's chosen, and wants to know if I can meet him or her next weekend with the other teen writers when I--(pauses, moans:) and Quinn come up to see Darren. In the meantime, I'm still working on some ideas for my contribution on the teen world of angst for when I meet the editor. My sister and Jane immediately contributed some ideas of their own already.

TOM: Good. I think the new editor will be impressed that you thought ahead--

DARIA: --Or they'll _have_ my head if I can't come up with anything. (Tom smirks) (Pauses:) How about you? Wanna throw in _your_ two bits on our teen angst? I warn you though--Quinn's got dibs on the "cute clothes" angle.

TOM: (Snaps fingers:) Curses! There goes my take on the "Boys R' Guys" clothing line! How'd she know?

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) By Quinn's billion-mile attunement to fashion. You never had a chance.

TOM: Let me sleep on this for a few days. I'll try and think of something when I wake up.

DARIA: Spoken like a true "Trentophile"--the old one, that is. (Tom grins) (Returns to her depressed expression, sighs:) In the meantime, I hope Jane has a good time at my brother's...

The two left the terminal and entered the front parking lot, where Tom's old Jaguar awaited.

TOM: (Grins, tries to cheer her up as they both get inside:) Tell you what, how about if I help that time go faster by taking your mind off of Jane until then?

DARIA: (Slight smirk as he starts the car, eyes him:) Well, you don't look the part unless you get your hair in a bowl cut and wear gray boots and black leggings along with a red jacket, black shirt, and lipstick, and know a little something about art...

TOM: (After a moment, coy look:) Well, I know about not eating gummi bears. Does that count?

_(Note to reader: See the episode "Mart of Darkness" for this)_

DARIA: (Returns the same look:) Depends. Are you gonna use them for an art project?

TOM: (As he drives out:) Sure. I'll make one of those half-assed little pyramids of some sort with them, and pass it off as a miniature candy mountain in Willie Wonka's kingdom, or another. It'll win a prize in an art contest.

DARIA: Yeah--(pauses:) _last_ prize. (Tom laughs) I guess you'll have to do to take my mind off of Jane for now.

TOM: I thank you. (Pauses, smirks:) So, getting back to Quinn again, how'd the "Daria's My Sister" announcement go in your high school auditorium earlier this week?

_(Note to reader: A "deal" was made, if you'll recall, in "Revelations", Chapter 14, where Quinn is forced by Helen [and Jake] to acknowledge publicly at school in the auditorium that Daria's her sister as part of Quinn's punishment for hiding that little tidbit from them.)_

DARIA: (Sighs:) Couldn't wait to jump in on _that_, could you?

TOM: (Cocks an eyebrow, cuts eyes to side:) Bad news? Things didn't go well for you? (Pauses:) Your fellow students didn't immediately jump up screaming while pointing at her, saying, (in a mocking tone:) "Oh, your that 'brain's' sister"?

DARIA: (Slowly shakes head:) Apparently not. It seems that just about everyone knew about it already, (adds:) which shouldn't be surprising, seeing as I had _announced_ it already during my first week attending Lawndale High. _(Note to reader: See, of course, "Esteemsters")_

TOM: Oh, yeah, that was from that "self-esteem" class you had taken, right? Jane told me once that's where you guys first met.

DARIA: You got it. (Frowns, ever-so-slight bitter tone:) What really burned me up was when Quinn had "sadly" announced that I was her sister at the podium, she decided to add that it was "The result of an inner-struggle with her popularity, of an inner torment she had to release". Damn nearly everybody rose up and gave her a standing ovation, including a few other _teachers_ like Mr. O'Neill, complete with cheers and whistles. It took me everything short of running up there on stage and strangling her to release _my_ inner torment--(pauses:) that, and Jane's iron grip on my arm, with her telling me that my public thrashing of Quinn could make her even more of a "tragic figure" in our fellow, popularity-obsessed, student's eyes.

TOM: (Long pause as he stares forward, cuts eyes over:) Uh, at least it's out, now--?

DARIA: (Shrugs, looks out window for a moment:) I guess. (Pauses:) Quinn then came to me afterwards, and apologized for "Putting me through agony all these years with the 'cousin thing'." I told her that I was sorry for not putting her through even _more_ agony for her little stunt. (Smirks:) We stopped speaking to each other for a few days after that crack, until I decided to give her a break when she asked me about her tutor, then we um, (pauses:) made a truce. I guess I had gotten tired of all of that peace and quiet in between.

TOM: (Pauses, quieter tone:) How's Sandi Griffin doing?

DARIA: Quinn says she's quietly seeing the psychologist Darren's paying for, and is doing okay in her sessions so far. As for school, at first word got out that some students, the ones with grudges against Sandi for past perceived wrongs, were actually gonna tease her about the "mother" thing when she came back from summer break, but Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club "arranged" for their "admirers" to swiftly "discourage" anybody from giving her a hard time, and the message got out soon enough. (Pauses, considers, frowns briefly:) Of course when I think about that further, it seemed like some guys only today were starting to _avoid_ Sandi for some reason. (Shrugs:) I guess maybe she was wearing the wrong-smelling perfume, or something. (Tom snickers) Anyway, even Ms. Li had jumped on the bandwagon, threatening anybody with a 3-day suspension upon hearing any joking or teasing on Sandi. (Pauses:) Of course, I think Ms. Li was "motivated" by two things: Getting on Darren's good side for when he comes down here in a month-and-a-half with his sack full of money, and of trying to erase the whispers of her being a "nut-lady", wanting to re-establish her "control" over the school following the Ultra-Cola debacle, even though the school got the money.

_(Note to reader: The Ultra-Cola "debacle" happened in "Fizz Ed")_

TOM: I always say you have to have at least a motivation to get somewhere in this world.

DARIA: Well, if you don't mind, _I'm_ motivated to get somewhere in Lawndale by checking out the new bookstore that's opened on Degas Street before I go home. Do you mind if we stopped there a bit?

TOM: The _Bookcase_? (Daria nods) No, of course not. I've been meaning to visit there myself. Your wish is my command. (Tom's car turns on the highway towards Lawndale. Tom cuts eyes over to Daria, hesitates, then proceeds:) Uh, has Darren heard anything from his aunt Millie yet?

DARIA: Save for that quick little call Millie made late last week when my grandmas, aunts, and cousins were visiting him, nope. She's made it pretty clear that she wasn't coming back anytime soon, and for Darren not to worry about her. When Darren asked where she was, she refused to say anything more, and asked him to persuade Jim from looking for her. (Pauses, sighs:) Millie then hung up before Darren could say anything more.

TOM: Hm. _That_ ought to reassure your brother and Jim. (Daria, for once, says nothing, glances out of the car's window, reflective expression) Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to sound so flippant, Daria.

DARIA: (Snaps out:) Huh? Uh, no, you didn't, Tom. I'm just thinking about how that ass Edward hurt Millie. Makes me wonder sometimes how people can be like the way they are in a relationship, or even in a friendship. (Tom cuts his eyes over again) Millie trusted him, and he stabbed her in the back. (Pauses, hesitates, cuts eyes over to him quickly:) I, um, wouldn't want _us_ to go through something like that, especially with what happened, uh, between you, me, and Jane before Darren showed up. I mean when you and I almost kissed that first ti--

TOM: (Cuts her off sharply:) --Daria, _I_ initiated the very stupid thing by going behind Jane's back and almost kissing you, not you, even though you admitted that you were attracted to me later. _You_ were the one that thankfully "stopped" me with that slap because you had thought about Jane, (looks glum for an instant:) as opposed to me. (Daria looks at him) I nearly destroyed Jane's trust, and I could only imagine the pain that she, and yes, _you_ would've gone through if I did, and how it would've screwed up your friendship with her. Believe me, I've learned from that. (Pauses:) I'm not going to lose your trust in me, no matter how our relationship turns out down the road. (Pauses, determined tone, cuts eyes over:) I _mean_ that.

Daria merely stared at Tom with her "expressionless expression", silent for an instant, then spoke with a slight smirk.

DARIA: "Talk the talk, and walk the walk", eh?

TOM: (Grins, glances over:) I can show you better than I can tell you, m'dear.

DARIA: (Keeping her smirk:) In that case, Mr. Sloane, tell me that we can get to the bookstore quicker by showing me. (Pauses:) Put the pedal to the metal.

Tom chuckled, then promptly increased his Jag's speed down the highway.

**********

_(Scene shifts to Stacy's house, the same time)_

Sandi was standing in the middle of Stacy's "cute animal"-riddled room speaking while Quinn was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, and Tiffany and Stacy were sitting on Stacy's bed. (For the record, they're all wearing their regular "Season Five" clothing)

SANDI: (Crosses arms:) --And, like, while our grades are improving somewhat with David Sorenson as our tutor, (cocks a cool eyebrow at Tiffany:) according to Candi Gunwald's early evaluation of our school grade reports, _some_ of us are still lagging behind the "grade", if you catch my drift. (Quinn and Stacy now stare at Tiffany, who's staring at Sandi with a vacant expression [of course].) _Tiiiifany_, what do you have to say for yourself?

TIFFANY: Huuh? Saaay? (Looks over herself:) Is my dress...making me...look too fat?

QUINN: (Rolls eyes with the others, sighs:) Um, I think Sandi's talking about your _grades_, Tiffany. Candi says they're kinda behind our's, you know...?

STACY: (Nods:) Yeah, Tiffany! We've got to at least pull them up to a "C" average for this quarter, remember?

TIFFANY: Ohhh. (Pauses, looks off sheepishly:) Wellll, I'm trying to...but it's sooo...hard...

SANDI: (Pauses:) Yes, this is true, though from what I heard, that gee--(glances at Quinn, who cocks an eyebrow:) er, "David" guy told me that you were struggling with your English literature. (Thought v.o., sighs: Along with everything **else**...:) In Mr. O'Neill's class, you only acquired a 70 on his first test, barely passing, despite the fact that Mr. Sorenson taught you about that "Kipling" guy.

TIFFANY: (Frowns, confused:) "Kipliiing"...?

QUINN: (Slight annoyed tone, exasperated:) Yeah, Rudyard Kipling, Tiffany. He was a leading English short-story writer, poet, and novelist. He was best known for his stories about India during the late 1800's, when India was a British colony. Kipling wrote more than 300 short stories, which illustrated a wide variety of narrative techniques. He also wrote children's stories that became popular worldwide. In 1907, Kipling was the first English writer to receive the Nobel Prize in literature, you know, _that_ Kipling?

The other Fashion Clubbers stared at Quinn in shock and awe, amazed. After a moment, Quinn stopped staring at Tiffany and looked at Sandi and Stacy, baffled.

QUINN: (Slight frown:) Huh? What? That _is_ right, isn't it?

STACY: (Gasps, delighted:) Wow, Quinn! That was incredible how you explained about that Kipling guy! You really know your stuff! (Sandi gives Quinn an unreadable expression)

QUINN: (A bit of an uncomfortable look, shrugs it off as she glances at Sandi:) Um, well, that's what David taught, and I was just repeating what he said. (Quickly adds:) So, uh, Tiffany, maybe we can help you out a little more in the future on the side, like the night before another test, or something. Mr. Phelps is gonna have that algebra one next Tuesday, you know.

_(Note to reader: The character "Mr. Phelps" comes from Kara Wild's DWU continuum, used with her permission. Thanks again, Kara!)_

TIFFANY: Oh yeaah...I'm having trouble...with that...too...

QUINN: (Thought v.o: **Do** tell...:) Okay. I can help you out with that this Sunday night, alright?

TIFFANY: (Alarmed look:) Buut...I have a...date with Brian...Quinn...

SANDI: (Speaks before Quinn can:) _Tiiiifany_! We _have_ to improve our grades, remember? (Pauses, strains with great difficulty:) Even if--if we have to cut down on our dates! We've gone over that, and have agreed to sacrifice our previous dating patterns!

TIFFANY: (Getting it, albeit slowly:) Ohhh...yeah...

QUINN: Besides, by cancelling out on Brian, you can even make yourself more desirable to him because he'd want to be with you even that much more! (Pauses, adds:) Fashion Club Rule number 25, remember? (Sandi nods with Stacy, smirking)

TIFFANY: (Brightening:) Heyy...that's right...

SANDI: (Looks at watch. Curiously enough, Stacy sneaks a peek at her "cute animal" one as well:) Well, if there's nothing else, I make a motion that we adjourn this meeting. (Pauses:) I--have to go to _my_, er, "meeting". (The others glance at each other knowingly, saying nothing. Sandi quickly continues:) All in favor?

THE REST OF THE F.C.: Aye.

SANDI: Then this Fashion Club meeting is hereby adjourned. (Quinn and the others get up) 

A few minutes later, Stacy was at the front door, bidding her friends adieu on her stoop.

STACY: (Sounding a little excited:) Well, I'll see you guys later! (Begins to quickly shut the door:) Goodb--

QUINN: (Cocks an eyebrow, puts her hand on the door:) --Stacy, wait! (Stacy stops the door midway, peeks out) Don't forget about going shopping tomorrow with us at Cashman's, okay? We'll be by at 2:30, my dad's taking us.

STACY: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? Oh, yeah, rightCashman'sIwon'tforget'bye! (Shuts quickly, or more specifically, almost slams her door on them all. Quinn and the others look at each other, puzzled)

SANDI: God, what's Stacy's problem? (Pauses, turns to the others:) You don't think it was that tiny new pimple I told her that I noticed on her neck during the meeting, do you, and she wanted to address it as soon as possible?

TIFFANY: ("Deep" look, for her, considers:) Hmmm...

QUINN: (Shrugs while now leaving with the others:) Maybe she had to, like, use the bathroom really, _really_ badly, or something...

**********

Stacy let out a huge, slow sigh of relief as she leaned back against her door for an instant, then showed a slight smile as she quickly rushed to her room upstairs. If the others knew who she was going to chat with on the private chatroom site on her computer, (and had been for the last week-and-a-half) they'd have a conniption for sure, particularly from Quinn, and even more from Darren, she suspected, but she couldn't help herself for some reason she couldn't explain. Stacy quickly rushed in and turned on her monitor as she sat at her desk, getting on-line, busily typing: 

"NIBBLET": HI, "HOTGUY"! SORRY I'M LATE!

"HOTGUY": IT'S OKAY, "NIBBLET"! I JUST GOT ON MYSELF! HAD ANOTHER MEETING WITH YOUR FASHION FREINDS, RIGHT?

"NIBBLET": YEAH, BUT THEY'RE MORE THAN JUST MY FRIENDS IN FASHION, YOU KNOW. ANYWAY, I COULDN'T WAIT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN--

**********

A few houses down from Stacy's, the remainder of the Fashion Club stopped on the sidewalk at a three-way intersection.

TIFFANY: (Smiling:) Well, 'bye...guys...see you tomorrow...(leaves)

QUINN & SANDI: 'Bye, Tiffany. Goodbye.

Both watched Tiffany leave down the perpendicular street for an instant, then continued walking their way.

SANDI: (After a moment, quietly:) She's like, not gonna make it in her grades, is she?

QUINN: (Sighs, softly:) No freakin' way, at least according to Candi's grading standards. I'll, like, help Tiffany Sunday, of course, but I know she's gonna have a really hard time on that math test, I'm sure of it. I think Tiffany's grades can improve, but, you know...(looks off for an instant as Sandi gives a curt nod:) Candi knows what the deal is with her, the same with Darren.

SANDI: Did Candi say it was, like, best to place Tiffany in the modelling field?

QUINN: (Nods:) _Oh_ yeah. In fact, she said Tiffany would excel as one at Circa. (Pauses:) She has that certain "look".

SANDI: (Smirks:) You mean Tiffany's, er, "blank" expression?

QUINN: (Returns smirk:) Like a "mannequin's"? (Grins, whispers over to Sandi, who leans over to hear:) Confidentially, Candi said "Yes", (quickly adds:) but you didn't hear it from _me_.

Both girls stopped and giggled so hard at this, they held their stomachs and their eyes watered.

QUINN: (Wiping her mascara-stained eyes along with Sandi, the two struggle to get themselves under control:) Y-You know, we s-shouldn't speak a-about Tiffany like that--

SANDI: --Y-Yes, I know, and w-we shouldn't l-let our mascara r-run like this in public! It's unfashionable!

QUINN: (Regaining control:) Yeah, not to mention that we wouldn't want any cute guys to see us here and be turned off by our looks, right? (Sandi pauses, and stares at Quinn, who suddenly turns pale in realization, panics, wide-eyed:) Oh, God, Sandi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like _that_--

SANDI: (Cuts her off cooly as the two begin walking again:) --Like _relax_, Quinn, alright? I know what you meant! (Pauses, looks off for an instant:) Just because some of those stupid--(pauses, gamely continues:) "rumors" about me seeing a shrink got out at school today, (scowls, snarls:) which I'm just about sure my nasty little bratty brothers spread around town to their friends yesterday, (Quinn looks briefly shocked at this allegation, stays silent) an' some of the loser older male brothers of their friends at our school got scared off upon hearing today, doesn't mean I can't still see some boys at other high schools around here, you know! (Softer tone, sadder expression:) I was getting tired of dating the same guys where we go anyway, and we _are_ dating less these days anyhow...(Quinn cuts her eyes over at Sandi, sympathetic, stays silent)

The two continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until they stopped in front of Sandi's home.

QUINN: Um, well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.

SANDI: (Turns towards her house:) Goodbye, Quinn.

QUINN: (Pauses:) Um, Sandi?

SANDI: (Stops, turns back:) Yes, Quinn?

QUINN: (Looking uncomfortable:) I'm kinda curious: Were you, um, put off any by my um, "answer" to Tiffany about that "Kipling" guy? (Sandi cocks an eyebrow) I wasn't sure if I had--

SANDI: (Cooly cuts her off, narrows eyes, some of the "old" Sandi shows:) --What, thought that you had made me _jealous_ because you knew more about that guy than we all did, "Quh--inn"? Is _that_ what you thought?

QUINN: (Sheepish, now embarassed that she even brought it up:) I--well--uh--

SANDI: (Sighs:) _Yes_, a little, I guess. (Quinn looks shocked. Sandi smirks:) Surprised? Don't be. Things change, you know, (pauses:) and I guess people do, too. You obviously have more "brains" about your schoolwork than we do, it's true--

QUINN: (Now insulted, frowns, cuts her off:) --Hey, now, just a minute! I'm _not_ like Daria, you know! I'm still fashionable, popular--

SANDI: (Drops her eyebrow now, interrupts:) --Who? (Pauses:) Oh, you mean your sister, don't you? (Small frown:) Quinn, like, I'm _not_ trying to insult you by comparing you to DeAnn--Daria, (pauses to Quinn's inquisitive expression:) _really_. I'm actually _complimenting_ you.

QUINN: (Looking as if a truck had hit her, stunned:) O-Oh, really?

SANDI: (Curt nod:) Yes. (Pauses, slight smirk:) Besides, I'm only repeating what that "David" guy said to us when we asked him who was doing the best in our tutoring so far.

QUINN: (Wide-eyed:) H-He DID? (Slight smile, delighted:) David said THAT?

SANDI: (Playfully snorts:) Well, not in so many words, but he tried to, like, play it off because he said he never tries to compare the people he tutors, but he slightly smiled when I asked him if you were doing really well--and nodded-ever-so slightly.

QUINN: (In her own world:) WOW! (More to herself than Sandi:) Maybe he _is_ starting to like me...(notices Sandi's amused smirk, panics:) OH NO! Sandi, I can, like, explain--!

SANDI: (Shakes her head slowly:) --Quinn, like, calm down, okay? I kind of figured that you liked that guy from the way you went on about him, and everything, and like I told you, people change--(pauses, grows reflective:) like me. (Quinn grows quiet) Why do you think I didn't finish calling him a "geek"? (Playfully sneers:) It's none of _my_ business if you're starting to like a guy who looks like a bookworm, or something...

QUINN: (Grins:) Huh. Real funny.

SANDI: (Pauses:) Seriously though, what is it that you like about our tutor, Quinn? He seems nice enough, (adds, snorts:) and is sure as hell demanding on us to learn, but physically, he's not, well, uh--

QUINN: (Smirks:) --Go on, you wanna say "Not 'hunky' or 'good-looking' enough", right? (Sandi says nothing, crosses her arms. Quinn sighs:) Sandi, this is gonna kinda sound weird, pathetic, or even sick, (Sandi cocks an odd eyebrow) but, uh, do you know who's been the best date I've ever been with?

SANDI: (Slight smirk:) Quinn, conceivably we could be here all day trying to answer that, and I don't have the time--

QUINN: (Rolls eyes, snorts playfully:) --_Ha_. Seriously, the best date I've ever been with is--(looks around, red-faced, very low whisper:) um, _Darren_.

Sandi's eyes grew huge, and her mouth dropped in shock. Quinn immediately continued, frantically waving her hands.

QUINN: Wait, wait, lemmee explain, okay?! (Shudders:) There was no "back seat" stuff, or anything like that, he's my brother, _eewww_! He took me out to Chez Pierre one night, and between the guys trying to ask him for his "permission" to starting dating me again 'cause they were so scared of him at the time, and the girls trying to date _him_, (Sandi smirks, amused) it's a _loooong_ story, I'll tell you about it one day, we simply just talked. (Pauses:) I mean _really_ talked. My brother was the first guy to _ever_ ask what I wanted to do with my life, and try to understand me. Yeah, Darren's my brother, and I expected that of him, but it was nice to just talk to a (finger quote:) "cute guy" without him oggling me, or speaking to me like I was some sorta bimbo, or something. (Pauses, brief frown:) Of course, to be fair, I kinda helped them think that, with the way I went on about myself all the time, over fashions, make-up, or gifts. Darren sorta made me want a guy like him, you know, one who could just talk to me, and appreciate me. (Sandi simply stares at Quinn, stays silent) I feel David does that to me when he's tutoring me. Yeah, he's not a Brad Pitt, but he's, he's--_deep_. It's like he's trying to pull out stuff from my mind, to challenge me, or something.

SANDI: (After a moment, ponders:) I see. I guess I can understand, since it was also Darren who helped me see _my_ future when he took me out to that "Haven" place. He was the first guy to respect me, even when I tried to (hesitates, embarassed at her behavior now:) come onto him, (pauses, sighs:) though I found out later that he was doing so because he knew Jane and Darl--Daria were watching. Still, it helped me out eventually, too...

The Griffin's minivan suddenly appeared from down the street, with Mrs. Griffin at the wheel, blowing her horn. As she turned into the driveway, she stopped, slightly smiling. Sandi and Quinn came up to her.

LINDA: Hello, girls.

SANDI: (Sounding a little down:) & QUINN: Motherrr. Hi, Mrs. Griffin.

LINDA: Sandi, I'm going to run into the house for a few things before I take you to see (glances at Quinn, then remembers that she knows:) er, the psychologist, then I've got to get back to work for a few hours more. Your father will pick you up from there after he gets off from his job, okay?

SANDI: Sure, motherrr. I'll be right behind you in a minute. I have to, like, get some stuff to take with me anyway while I wait to talk to the shrink. (Linda cocks an eyebrow) I think he told me in our last session that he had another patient ahead of me today, since you're bringing me in a little early.

LINDA: I see. (Narrows eyes:) Just make sure that in the "stuff" is your schoolwork to study with while you wait, hmmm--? Oh, and don't forget about the new fashion designer book I got for you to complement your other one! It's far more detailed, and it'll come in handy when you next meet Ms. Gunwald!

SANDI: (Slight eye-roll:) Like, yeah, sure, okay, alright? I'll make sure I take all of _that_ with me, too!

LINDA: (Approving nod:) Good. Now, hurry up. Goodbye, Quinn. (Continues into the driveway)

QUINN: Mrs. Griffin. (Brief smirk, turns to Sandi:) Your mom's now really starting to get behind your becoming a fashion designer, isn't she?

SANDI: (Looks up for a moment, exasperated:) _Tell_ me about it. Just about everytime I'm around her, she bugs me with all sorts of questions on it! (Sighs:) I guess I _should_ be happy that she's interested now after everything went down a few weeks back, but, well...

QUINN: (Still with the smirk:) You'd kinda wish she'd back off a little now, huh?

SANDI: (Brief snort, slight laugh:) Definitely. (Pauses, glances at Quinn, slight smile:) At least she and my dad seem to be getting a few things out in the open, now, I can't complain about that, either. (Shrugs:) Things aren't perfect, of course, and we might have a long way to go, but I'll take what I can get, and it's better than what we had before as a family. The same goes for my mother and aunt Jenny. I'm glad they're all speaking more. (Quinn returns the smile. Sandi then glares:) Too bad I can't say the same about my "brothers". Sam and Chris are more intolerable than ever now that they know that I'm not "completely" related to them, hence my suspecting they started that--(pauses, sad expression:) "rumor" on me. They're giving me more grief now than ever before, teasing me even more, even with my parents telling them to stop, an' stuff. I don't know how much more I can stand. (Frustrated sigh as Quinn pats her arm in sympathy:) Just for once I wish that we could all get along like you and your sister are with Darr--(stops, shakes head:) never mind, I'd better go. See you tomorrow, Quinn. (Quickly leaves into her home. Quinn appears to want to say something, but doesn't)

QUINN: (Watches after her for a moment, reflective:) 'Bye, Sandi. (Walks on, deep in thought)

Quinn didn't get too far down the street when she saw Sam and Chris goofing off across the street, hitting one another, and laughing. She frowned for an instant, then slowly formed a calculating smirk. Putting on her best "cute" smile and charm, something she usually saved for the most gullible of boys (and had tried out sparingly on David, though it hadn't worked as of yet), Quinn called out to them, waving sweetly.

QUINN: _Hiiii_, guys!

In one shake of a leg, both of the Griffin boys had zoomed across the street to her, grinning, eager to please.

SAM: Hi, Quinn!

CHRIS: Yeah, hi Quinn! You want us to do anything for you?

SAM: (Evil grin:) If ya want, we can mess up Sandi's make-up kit for you again, just say the word! (Chris nods in agreement with the same grin)

Quinn inwardly winced out of a genuine twinge of guilt, remembering Sandi's bitter complaints over her brother's recent behavior. In the past, she subtly had hinted to the two Griffin brothers about teasing their sister when Sandi had annoyed her at the Griffin's on occasion, and the duo more than complied in kind. However, things were better between them both these days, and Quinn had wanted to keep it that way. Sandi, after everything that had happened to her in the last few months, deserved some peace, particularly from her brothers, and Quinn was going to make sure she got it--one way or the other.

QUINN: (Girlish giggle:) Naaah, that's okay, guys. Actually, I wanted to know about a little rumor I heard in my school today, (whispers to the eagerly-listening brothers:) you know, the one about Sandi seein' a shrink, and stuff?

CHRIS: (Raised eyebrows:) Huh? "Rumor"?

SAM: (Ditto:) Yeah, that's true! She _is_ seeing one!

QUINN: ("Stupid" look, giggles again:) _Ooops_! You're right, how silly of me, since I was there to first hear it, and _my_ brother's seein' one, now, too! (Pauses, "evil" smile:) _You_ guys didn't start it, did you? (Now stoic tone while keeping the smile:) Please tell me that you _did_.

Sam and Chris glanced at each other, then began to snicker, eventually laughing out loud. Quinn slowly stopped smiling.

CHRIS: (Not noticing Quinn's changing expression with Sam:) Y-Yeah, we did, Quinn! It was great!

SAM: Y-You shoulda seen some people's looks! T-They were s-shocked and everything! S-Some guys overheard us talking to their little brothers and sisters, and said, (laughing harder:) "Man, I didn't know your sister was a 'psycho'! I'm not going out with _her_ anymore!" (Snorts:) _Right_. As if Sandi's our _actual_ sister...(Quinn's eyes narrow a little)

CHRIS: I-It was so cool! I-I guess the "rumor" got out pretty quick, huh, Quinn?

QUINN: (Quietly:) Yeah, it did. (Suddenly scowls, eerily quiet tone:) You know, I useta think it was fun for you two to tease Sandi, 'cause she, like, sometimes got on my nerves when we kinda competed against each other. (Pauses:) It's not so fun anymore, since we're getting along now. (Pauses:) For _real_. (Sam and Chris slowly stop laughing, stare at Quinn, who's voice is rising) This has to be the lowest thing you guys have ever done to her! I am most _seriously_ disappointed in you! (Sam and Chris now look shocked) HOW COULD YOU **DO** THAT TO YOUR SISTER?! (Sam and Chris cower back a little from Quinn)

SAM: B-But Sandi's not our _real_ sister, Quinn--

CHRIS: Y-Yeah! S-She's like our half-cousin now, right? (Brief shrug:) Or maybe just a half-sister, not full like Darren's to you and your sister.

QUINN: (Disbelieving loud tone, in their faces:) SHE'S BEEN WITH YOU GUYS ALMOST ALL OF HER LIFE, AND AFTER WHAT'S HAPPENED, YOU **DON'T** SEE HER AS YOUR REAL OR FULL-BLOODED SISTER ANYMORE?! (The Griffin boys look terrified, wide-eyed. Quinn calms down when she sees their expressions, but barely, still in a snarl:) And speaking of Darren, me and my sister Daria had just found out but only a few months ago that we have him as a brother, a brother that we thought who had died in childbirth, and who we nearly lost after he had gotten shot, and yet we're closer to him right now than _you_ guys are to Sandi! Daria an' I sure don't see _him_ as "psycho"! For God's sake, Sandi's just found out that your aunt was her birth mother, and your mother was her aunt, but your mother and her father still saw her as _their_ daughter! (In their faces even closer:) _That_ means that _you_ two should see her as your sister, got that!?

SAM & CHRIS: (Frozen in fear:) Y-Yeah, Quinn! S-She's our s-sis!

QUINN: (Placated, but only slightly:) Good! Know what _else_ that means?! That means that you're gonna start treatin' her better, like what loving brothers are supposed to do for their sisters! That means you're gonna start speakin' to her more nicely and stuff, that you're gonna help her out when she needs it, and when she asks you to talk to her about stuff, anything in general, that you'll listen! (Pauses, stares them down to the ground:) And do you know why _else_ you're gonna do this? (Both boys nervously shake their heads frantically) 'Cause if you don't, you won't _ever_ see my nice side again! (Gives her nastiest glare:) You wouldn't want _that_, would you?

SAM: (Wide-eyed, shakes head:) N-No, Quinn, o-of course not, right, Chris?

CHRIS: (Ditto:) Y-Yeah! We like it when you're nice to us! W-We promise to treat Sandi a whole lot better from now on, right, Sam?

SAM: (Nodding head frantically:) Y-Yeah, Chris, right! W-We'll get started right away! (Begins to leave with Chris)

QUINN: (Sweetly:) Oh, and guys--?

SAM & CHRIS: (Both stop:) Y-Yeah, Quinn?

QUINN: (Coy, but warning smile:) Let's keep this our little secret, 'kay, 'cause if your (stresses word:) _sister_ ever found out that I was behind this, then I'd _really_ have to hide my nice side from you!

SAM & CHRIS: S-Sure Quinn! Yeah, we won't say anything to Sandi! (Both run off, scared witless)

Quinn looked after them, then turned to go home, satisfied. She threw her long, red hair back in a nonchalant fashion, then suddenly remembered that David would be by soon for their tutoring session. Quinn picked up her pace a bit.

**********

_(Scene changes to the "Bookcase" bookstore, 20 minutes later)_

Daria and Tom, the only customers, casually browsed the half-full shelves of the small-sized, rectangular bookstore. The shelves, two deep each on three sides (save for the front entrance), surrounded a bored, short, teen-aged, pimple-faced, long black-haired, male cashier, who leaned on the counter via his elbow, yawning. Occasionally, he'd look at his watch, and scratch his butt.

DARIA: (Turns to the cashier, sees his nametag, which has the name "Clint" on it:) Excuse me, um, "Clint". (The cashier merely stares at her with his bored expression) Are you expecting anymore books in here anytime soon? I've read all of these titles.

CLINT: (Bored and wussy-sounding, cocks an eyebrow:) Huh, aren't _you_ the speed reader, lady? (Daria and now Tom scowl a bit) Look, we're still getting stuff in, okay? We'll have the store full in another week or so. (Snorts, looks around store, sneers:) You must be a serious book nut, 'cause I haven't read any of these boring books before in my entire life--

DARIA: (Deadpan, interrupts:) --Which I guess isn't surprising, since you look like you probably haven't read anything at _all_ before in your entire life. (Clint scowls at her while Tom smirks) Later, _much_ later. (Leaves store with Tom. Clint rolls his eyes, resumes his bored expression)

DARIA: (While they're walking, frowns:) What a jerk and a store. Neither has anything to offer, Tom.

TOM: Yeah. You'd think the service would be a little better, at least. That "Clint" was probably the first guy they hired right off the street. I think I should call in a complaint on him, and get him back _out_ on that street.

DARIA: Don't do that. (Tom cocks an eyebrow at her, surprised:) You'd insult the _street_, it's trying to recover. It deserves better than that. (Tom chuckles)

TOM: You're right, Daria. What did that innocent street ever do to us? (Daria shows a quick smirk)

DARIA: Other than serve as a dull old street? Nothing I can imagine. (Pauses:) Seriously, though, Darren's study and even the city and high school library makes that place look pathetic, even after it gets full, I don't think it could measure up. I can't wait to get back up to Darren's next week.

TOM: (Mock-pout:) Can't wait to get away from _me_, eh?

DARIA: (Deadpan teasing:) Oh, "Pookie", I'm sure you'll be able to survive without me for a few days. (Tom smiles) (Pauses:) Hey, why don't you come up with me and Quinn? Darren's issued that invitation, you know.

TOM: (Disappointed expression:) I can't, unfortunately. The folks want me chained to them and Elsie while we're out of town ourselves. We won't be back until Sunday. Sorry.

DARIA: ("Sighs":) Eh, I guess I'll manage somehow with Shelly, Browning, and all of their literary friends, then.

TOM: You poor girl. I'll pray for you.

The two came to Tom's parked car.

DARIA: You do that, why don't you. (Looks off to the side, sees a green-haired Goth girl talking on a cell phone in front of Axl's piercing shop:) Hey, isn't that that "Sesame" girl?

TOM: (Follows Daria's stare, slight frown:) I don't know, since I've rarely seen her.

DARIA: I think I'm gonna go and talk to her for a sec. (Starts to head towards her)

TOM: (Cocks an eyebrow, then follows:) Huh? Why?

DARIA: I wanna know why she visited your house and wanted to see you while you were up at Darren's.

TOM: (Grins:) Why, Daria! Are we jealous, by any chance? (Daria glares at him. Tom backs off, but just a little:) You know I don't like her, I told you that.

DARIA: (Stops with Tom:) I know that, but, well--(looks off for a moment)

TOM: What?

DARIA: Um, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda curious as to know why she'd ask about you in the first place. I mean, uh, she doesn't seem to be your type--

TOM: (Drops an eyebrow:) My "type"? Care to elaborate further?

DARIA: (Now embarassed, red-faced:) I mean, um, I know you're--ummm--

TOM: (Probes:) _Ummmm_--

DARIA: Nice, dependable, loyal--

TOM: (Droll:) Oh, so now I'm a _dog_, am I?

DARIA: (Slight smirk:) Your words, "Fido", not mine.

TOM: Rowf, rowf! Arrooo! (Pants)

DARIA: (Rolls eyes:) Down, boy, you're drooling.

TOM: I'll roll over and obey, and be a good little doggie! (Daria crosses her arms) Hey, if you wanna ask her why she saw me as a potential cute boyfriend, one of many girls like you and Jane, I might add, (points to self:) who am _I_ to argue?

DARIA: (Mildly annoyed:) Oh, go blow it out your ear, "Valentino". (Tom snickers as he follows Daria over)

Sesame looked agitated as she spoke on the cell phone, her back now turned away from them. Daria and Tom stopped to wait until she finished, several feet away. Still, she spoke loud enough for them to listen in.

SESAME: C'mon, "Sty Lark", you could still need me, right? (Daria and Tom glance at each other, baffled) Don't say that! I can get more info about that Sloane guy! (Now Tom looks very interested with Daria) But, but--(pauses:) you already know about him and those girls? (Daria frowns for a moment, glances over at Tom, who then looks at her wide-eyed, shakes head frantically) Look, maybe I can get something else, ya know? I'm sure there's, like, some more stuff on him, Jane Lane, and that Daria chick someplace, c'mon! (Daria nows looks surprised, and Tom relieved, but also now surprised himself) Look, I work for that bitch Linda Griffin, (pauses:) okay, I gofer for her, but it's still kinda like work, and she doesn't pay me enough, ya know--? (Pauses:) Dammit, don't do this to me, "Sty Lark"! I--(pauses:) hello? Hello? (Slams cell phone shut, through clenched teeth:) DAMN! What am I gonna do, now? (Looks at watch:) Crap, I gotta get back to KSBC, I'm late! C'mon Rocco, get your nose-piercing ass outta there--

DARIA: (Walks up with Tom, cuts her off:) Um, excuse me. (Sesame turns around, becomes wide-eyed) You're "Sesame", aren't you?

SESAME: (Looking uncomfortable:) Uhhhh--yeah. (Pauses, glances at Tom:) Um, you're Tom Sloane, aren't you? (Tom nods)

DARIA: (Slightly offended that she addresses Tom and seems to ignore her:) And _I'm_ Daria Morgendorffer, his (pauses:) um, girlfriend. (Tom takes on a mock-"I'm the man in a middle of a battle!" grin. Daria glares at him:) Shut up.

SESAME: (Looks between the two, sighs:) Oh, uh, well, it doesn't matter anymore, I guess. "Sty Lark" already knows about you guys.

DARIA: You don't say, we heard that part. Who in the hell is "Sty Lark"? What did you mean "Stuff about him, me, and Jane", and what does he "know" about us?

SESAME: (Pauses, then slowly smirks:) What's it worth to ya?

DARIA: (Frowns:) Hey--

TOM: (Gently cuts her off:) --It's okay, Daria. I want to know as much as you, so we'll play her game for now. (Digs into his pocket, pulls out a $50 bill:) How's this? (Sesame snatches it from him, puts it between her breasts)

SESAME: That'll do, for now, and uh, "Sty Lark" is a "her", actually. It's like this: About three-and-a-half weeks after your cute brother Darren left to go back to where he lived, a girl came by the Zen, dressed in sunglasses, a pink wig and some really hot Goth clothes. She began asking questions at the bar about him, Linda Griffin's daughter Sandi Griffin, and Jane Lane. I happened to be the first girl she met, and she and I started to talk and get to know each other. The girl showed some bills to me, you know, some serious money, and asked if I could be, like, her "spy" around here. I said okay, and we talked. I gave her some info on you guys, and she wired me some money under her name of "Sty Lark". It was a pretty good stash, too. Helped me buy a few things here and there, and not to rely on "handouts" from my boyfriend Rocco or Linda Griffin.

TOM: What sort of "info" was she looking for?

SESAME: (Shrugs:) What you did in your lives, what your families did, you know, the usual stuff, no biggie. What I didn't know, I found out for her by asking around.

DARIA: (Ponders:) In essence, this er, "Sty Lark" wore a disguise of some sort, basically, since you said she wore a pink wig? (Sesame shrugs, nods) You never saw her without the wig?

SESAME: (Stares at Daria for an instant as if she's thinking about something, shrugs:) No, not really. I don't think I could recognize her without her wig on a picture, or something, if that's what you're getting at. Besides, she only stayed a day here, anyway, then vanished. I don't think I could remember her even if she did show back up.

DARIA: I see. (Pauses:) You said you worked for Sandi's mother, Linda Griffin?

SESAME: (Rolls her eyes:) Yeah, well, I guess "gofered" is more like it. I go for her dry cleaning, donuts, faxes, et cetera, et cetera. She throws a (finger quote:) "couple" of dollars at me for all of my hard work once a week. The woman's a real bitch, you know, always screaming for something. (Grins:) I got a kick outta seeing her look like an ass along with everybody else at her job when your brother made that announcement that her daughter and Darren wasn't an item. (Snorts, chuckles:) It was such a riot, you know? (Frowns:) Kinda low for her to do that to her kid, you know, about the "mother" thing. Even though her daughter's kinda like her, she didn't deserve that, but hey, I guess that's life. I'm gonna miss that extra money, though. (Snorts:) Jane's really lucky she's got that gorgeous hunk of a guy Darren, what, with all of his money and all, if you know what I mean, (Daria and Tom mildly frown at her) be sure to tell her that. (Pauses:) Anything else?

DARIA: Tom?

TOM: (Shrugs:) I guess not. Thanks for telling us, er, "Sesame".

SESAME: (Puts on a "cute" smile, crosses arms, eyes him lustily, much to the discomfort of Daria:) Anytime, sugar. If things go sour between you and Daria here, maybe you and I could hook up, you know--?

TOM: (Taken aback a little, thought v.o.: What, so you can then go after **my** family's money? Not in **this** lifetime.) (Glances at Daria, who's now giving him a bemused look:) Oh, well, I--

ROCCO: (Stepping out of Axl's with his new nose-ring, enraged glare at Tom:) WHAT TH' HELL'S GOIN' ON **HERE**? YOU TRYIN' TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY GURL?! (Daria and Tom stare at Rocco, very wide-eyed. Sesame rolls her eyes, steps between the two. In the background, some people run off the street upon observing the scene. Rocco has quite a reputation.)

SESAME: Dammit, Rocco! Nothing's going on, okay?!

TOM: (Visibly nervous, backs up slowly:) I-I'd listen to her if I were you--(pauses:) _sir_! N-Nothing's going on! (Daria can't help but to smirk at Tom's discomfort for some reason)

ROCCO: (Takes a step towards him, with Sesame trying to hold him back on his chest:) YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT CRAP!?

TOM: B-But i-it's true! M-My girlfriend's here beside me! (Pleading expression, out of side of mouth:) Daria, help me, please!

DARIA: (Thought v.o.: I ought to make him sweat for his "psuedo-male egoism" over Sesame, but what the hell.) (Deadpan:) He's right, Rocco. I _am_ his, er, "gurl".

ROCCO: (Eyes Daria over:) _You_? You're his gurl?! (Laughs:) _Suuuure_ you are! I think this guy would have better taste than that! (Now Daria scowls along with Tom)

TOM: (Snarls:) Hey, what in the hell is _that_ supposed to mean, you jerk? Daria _is_ my girlfriend, and you just insulted her, and I demand that you apologize to her, right damn now! (Rocco firmly pushes Sesame aside. Daria clearly appears surprised at Tom's outburst)

ROCCO: (Cold grin, walks up to Tom, looks down in his face:) _Make_ me.

TOM: (Thought v.o. while he tries to keep a brave face: Oh, poopie. Now I lay me down to sleep...)

Keeping her panic (and growing impression with Tom's chivary) down, Daria stepped between the two.

DARIA: Look, Rocco. He _is_ my boyfriend, really. Sesame was only speaking off-handedly.

SESAME: Yeah, you big lug! Listen to DeAnne!

DARIA: (Scowls, keeps her monotone voice:) That's _Daria_.

SESAME: Oh, er, sorry.

ROCCO: (Keeping an eye on Tom, unmoving:) Prove it.

TOM: Huh? How can I do that?

SESAME: (Hooks his arm:) C'mon, Rocco, I'm late, and--(Rocco snatches her arm off of him while still keeping an eye on Tom:) ow!

ROCCO: (Shrugs, indifferent:) Hell, I dunno. If _you_ don't know, I guess I'm just gonna have to kick your ass, huh? (Takes a step towards Tom)

DARIA: (Thought v.o., mentally sighs, deadpan: Dammit, Jane, I blame you for this crazy bit of inspiration, you bitch.) (Suddenly turns a surprised Tom to her, pulls him down, and kisses him--deeply. The kiss lasts for about fifteen seconds. Daria then releases a catatonic Tom, turns to Rocco cooly, deadpan:) Satisfied?

ROCCO: (Stares at Tom, then at Daria, confused:) Uhhhhh, well, I guess if that worked once before, it can again. Sorry, fella. (Pauses:) And uh, you too, Daria. (Turns from them, walks away with Sesame, who smirks at Daria for a moment, impressed, then follows Rocco)

SESAME: (Frowns:) You big ape! I'm getting really sick and tired of your jealous crap!

ROCCO: (Apologetic expression:) Aw, Sesame, I'm only tryin' to care for you...

SESAME: Oh, shut up! I'm not talking to you right now, you moron! (Thought v.o.: Because I'm thinking of something else. Why didn't I see it before? It's **gotta** be her! I think I know who "Sty Lark" is from seeing her on the TV during that cute Darren Appleton's press conference in front of his mansion! If she doesn't want this to get out, she's gonna have to pay me a pretty penny to keep my mouth shut...)

**********

Daria sighed, then turned to the still-catatonic Tom. In the background, the people who ran inside come back out on the street again. Daria waved a hand in front of his face.

DARIA: (Deadpan:) Yoo-hoo. Earth to Tom. The danger is over.

TOM: (Finally shakes out of it, looks at her as if for the first time:) D-Daria...?

DARIA: (Red-faced for an instant, slight scowl:) Now don't get any funny ideas, Sloane. (Pauses:) With you in the hospital, I'd have to wait for my parents to take me home, yeah, that's it. (Pauses:) Um, besides, you kinda defended my honor there with that ass Rocco. I, um, wanted to reward you. (Thought v.o.: The same for your's and my brother's drooling over me and Jane after Quinn's secret little makeover in our sleep, but you don't need to know **that**...) (Tom still stares at Daria) Can we go now? (Pauses:) Okay?

TOM: (Small smile:) Sure, okay. Thanks for pulling my tail out of the fire.

DARIA: (Quickly goes on:) Uh, sure, you're welcome. (Pauses:) You gotta protect that tail, I always say... (she and Tom get into his car) By the way, I think I figured out who this "Sty Lark" is, it should've been obvious.

TOM: Oh? Who, "Daria Holmes"?

DARIA: (Smirks, pulls out her pad and pencil, writes "Sty Lark" down, each letter separated by a dash:) Okay, "Watson", here's what we have: An apparently rich female in disguise comes to town just before me and my folks go up to see Darren, then asks about us, that is, you, me, and Jane, our folks, and what we do, while not staying long in our fair 'burb, right?

TOM: Right. So?

DARIA: (Still writing on her pad:) So, who's the only other person we know that's asked so much stuff about us?

TOM: (Ponders, looks up:) Hmmmm--(pauses, realizes:) waaaaitaminute. You don't mean--?

DARIA: Um-hm. "Sty Lark" is an anagram, a word or phrase made by transposing the letters of another word or phrase. (Turns pad to Tom, smirks:) Rearrange the letters, and you have _Krystal_...

**********

See? Short! "To The Reardon, March", which happens at the same time as this "Sidebar", and will continue some of this fic, is coming soon!

Final note: My special thanks to Robert Nowall and Mistress Thea for beta-reading my fic. I genuinely appreciate it, you two.

Finished 4/5/03 


End file.
